trussian_united_unionfandomcom-20200213-history
Korriban Star Empire Military
Korriban Star Empire Military is owned by Chase.The.German.Knight History '' After the Civil war, and the birth of the KSE. The High Lord established the Korriban Star Empire Military or KSEM for short. Majority of the population joined the new military order quickly making it a 13 trillion army. All with exceptional training and high obedience and ready for any type of terrain, space, air or sea. ''Galactic Armada '' ''Super Star Ships Eclipse Super Star Destroyer Length: 50,000m Speed: 940G Weapons: One super laser 550,000 heavy turbo-lasers 500,000 turbo-lasers 600,000 point defence 750 heavy ion cannons 10 gravity well projectors 100 tractor beams Crew: 710,000 Gunners: 4,200 Shields:14,000,000 Hangar capacity: 10,000,000 fighters E.O.O: Owned by the Emperor of the Galactic Empire. Salvaged and rebuilt by the KSE at Kuat Drive Yards. Bio: The largest in the empire and possibly the most powerful ship in the universe, the Eclipse has the capacity of destroying entire enemy fleets. Its super laser is capable of disintegrating anything including the TSS Hon( sorry Takota), and strikes fear into the hearts of its enemies. Gravity well projectors to stop enemies from warping away and tractor beams to keep them from escaping. This ship shall be the only one in its existence as the blueprints were destroyed. The High Lord commands this directly in the bridge. This is the high command ship, and the flag ship of one of the the most powerful fleets in the KSE. Ship can be destroyed if heavily outnumbered (Trussian Navy for example) so it has to have a support fleet to back it up when having big naval space battles. Cargo(army): 6,000,000 troops 450,000 armour(vehicles) Viscount Star Defender ''' Lenght: 45,000m Speed: 960G Weapons: 440,000 heavy- turbolasers 400,000 turbolasers 500,000 point defence 600 ion cannons 75 tractor beams Crew: 690,000 Gunners: 3,900 Shields: 20,000,000 Hangar capacity: 8,500,000 fighters Bio: This ship was designed by Captain Ricardo Falcon. With the High Lord's permission he put the ship into construction in Mon Calamari. With the help of the locals the ship became the tank of the Galactic Armada packed with a special ability to help through out battle. As it was Falcon's creation the High Lord transferred his command to the all new Viscount Star Defender. The second most powerful ship in the KSE and also the second largest. Cargo(army): 5,500,000 troops 300,000 Armour (vehicles) '''Bellator Star Dreadnought Length: 30,000m Speed: 1000G Weapons: 400,000 heavy turbolasers 390,000 turbolasers 450,000 point defence 200 ion cannons 50 tractor beams Crew: 620,000 Gunners: 3,900 Shields: 10,000,000 Hangar capacity: 7,000,000 fighters Bio: This is the Eclipse bodyguard. This is the third largest ship in the KSE fleet . This ship was found half built in the Drive Yards, the High Lord was keen to see its firepower so he ordered to finish construction. Only the Lord's relatives are allowed to command this ship. Its firepower is similar to the TSS Hon but not equal and it's smaller. Ship can be destroyed if heavily outnumbered so also needs a support fleet. Cargo(army): 2,750,000 troops 170,000 armour(vehicles) Secutor Super Star Carrier Length: 25,000m Speed: 1000G Weapons: 100,000 heavy turbolasers 50,000 turbolasers 300,000 point defence 300 ion cannons 30 tractor beams Crew: 510,000 Gunners: 3,000 Shields: 11,000,000 Hangar capacity: 15,000,000 fighters Bio: The fourth largest ship in the KSE fleet. Capable of carrying millions of star fighters due to its oversized hangar bays making it the largest carrier ever built. The ship is a super ship but acts as a support ship as it does not hold the firepower to decimate fleets like the Bellator or the Eclipse do. It was designed by the Galactic Empire but was never put in production line. Following the recolonisation of Kuat Drive Yards, the blueprints were recovered in the 'Secret Ships File' and there the ship met its existence. Cargo(army): 8,000,000 troops 1,000,000 armour(vehicles) KSE Fighters Tie fighter Tie interceptor Tie Advanced Tie Bomber Tie Defender Tie Hunter Tie Phantom Tie Reaper KSE Ships and Corvettes '' ''Harrower class destroyer (Mostly used) ''Length: 4,000m Speed: 1200G Weapons: 4,000 heavy turbolasers 3,000 turbolasers 3,500 point defence 50 ion cannons 10 tractor beams Crew: 400,000 Gunners: 1,500 Shields: 4,000,000 Hangar capacity: 700,000 fighters ''Venator Mark 2 (Mostly used) Length: 4,000m Speed: 1200G Weapons: 6,000 heavy turbolasers 5,000 turbolasers 5,500 point defence 70 ion cannons 10 tractor beams Crew: 400,000 Gunners: 2,000 Shields: 4,500,000 Hangar capacity: 800,000 fighters Predator class Destroyer (Mostly used) Length: 5,000m Speed: 1,100G Weapons: 8,000 heavy turbolasers 7,000 turbolasers 3,000 point defence 85 ion cannons 20 tractor beams Crew: 475,000 Gunners: 2,750 Shields: 6,000,000 Hangar capacity: 500,000 fighters Nebula Star Destroyer Length: 2,000m Speed: 1,400G Weapons: 3,000 heavy turbolasers 2,500 turbolasers 200 point defence 10 ion cannons 0 tractor beams Crew: 200,000 Gunners: 1,000 Shields: 4,000,000 Hangar capacity: 30,000 MC80 Class Cruiser Length: 3,000m Speed: 2,750G Weapons: 4,000 heavy turbolasers 3,500 turbolasers 1,000 point defence 2,000 ion cannons 6 tractor beams Crew: 230,000 Gunners: 1,100 Shields: 6,500,000 Hangar capacity: 70,000 fighters KDY Raider Class Corvette Length: 800m Speed: 3,000G Weapons: 400 turbolasers 100 point defence 60 ion cannons 1 tractor beams Crew: 750 Gunners: 200 Shields: 300,000 Hangar capacity: 50 fighters Spearhead class corvette Length: 750m Speed: 3,000G Weapons: 300 turbolasers 150 point defence 10 ion cannons 0 tractor beams Crew: 600 Gunners: 230 Shields: 100,000 Hangar capacity: 52 fighters KSE Armed Forces Korriban Royal Army (K''RA) Armoured Vehicle Main Plasma Tank Anti-Infantry Tank Missile Artillery Battery Infantry Transport Super-heavy Plasma Tank Hell-fire Missile Devastator ''Korriban High Navy (sea)(K''HN) Sakuya class Battleship Patrol Cruiser Shark class Submarine Hawk class Battleship ''Korriban Grand Air Force (KG''AF) GR-36 Attack Helicopter F926 Hammerhead Gunship Heavy Gunship A80-01 ''Super Machines Megamaser Tank Height: 15km Armour: Titanium(3 layers) Weapons: 1 Plasma laser 250 artillery guns 300 machine guns 4 missile batteries Crew: 100 Gunners: 250 Bio: The first super prototype ever designed by the KSE. In the on going war against the Skull Empire, the KSE design the Megamaser tank to make ground invasions easier and to keep the peace and order once the planet is taken. A moving HQ and an indestructible planet devastator makes its enemies obsolete. Helicarrier ''' Length: 800m Speed: 2000 G Weapons : 400 long ranged cannons 400 anti air guns Crew: 200 Gunners: 390 Hangar capacity: 20,000 fighters Army Ranks '''Overall Leaders High Lord Paxus Lord Bruna and Lord Smith High General Rawlinson(land) High Captain Haig(space) High Commander Lawson(sea) High Air Marshal Peralta (air force) Space Captain: Admiral: Fleet Commander: Lieutenant: Officer: Land General: Field Marshall: Field Commander: Officer: Sea Naval Commander: Naval Captain: Naval Officer: More to be Added Category:Military Category:Korriban content